


Blow Me Away

by flaming_muse



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse
Summary: "Eric can barely string words together, but if he could they sure as hell wouldn’t be to complain."A bit of PWP freewriting.





	Blow Me Away

**Author's Note:**

> So I got to thinking about Jack's focus and Jack letting his guard down in a relationship and how Bitty might experience them, and one day I free-wrote a bit about that from Bitty's perspective in a sexual situation.
> 
> Since this was freewriting, it is minimally edited and deliberately written in a stream of consciousness/less grammatically precise style.

Eric forgets how to breathe for a long, stunned moment when Jack shoulders his way between Eric’s legs and licks eagerly up his dick. He feels dizzy, like his skin too tight, like there isn’t enough air in the apartment, like everything around him in Jack’s bedroom is on fire and yet lush and wet at the same time.

Jack’s moan sounds hungry, and Eric bites his own lip to keep from mimicking him. He needs more attention from that glorious hot mouth, and he needs it right now. And then he has it, and Eric can’t quite pay attention to what exactly is happening, only it _is_ happening, this blowjob, on this bed, with this boy, and it’s perfect.

Eric shakes as he drags air into his lungs and curls his fingers into Jack’s hair so that he can’t forget for a second that this isn’t some tantalizing fever-dream.

It always hits Eric this hard when Jack blows him. He can’t help it. After all, he has the world’s most attractive and most attentive boyfriend. He can’t help but lose track of everything but Jack when he slides down his body on the couch or in his bed - or anywhere else - and sucks him into his mouth with quite literal toe-curling skill and zeal.

“Oh - Oh, Jack - “

It’s true that Eric loves it when Jack gives him all of his very impressive focus when they are doing pretty much _anything_ , from talking on their way to grabbing a coffee to taste-testing pie recipes in Jack’s kitchen, but when Jack has his mouth on Eric’s body, when Jack has his lips around Eric’s dick and is licking and sucking and stroking and swallowing him down like he’s trying to win a Calder for blowjobs, well... Eric can barely string words together, but if he could they sure as hell wouldn’t be to complain.

“Jack - “ Eric arches up, the sweat-sticky sheets dragging along his skin.

Eric’s murmurs and gasps only seem to drive Jack harder, holding Eric’s hips against the mattress and groaning around him with a fervor that crackles up Eric’s spine. He knows he’s not going to last long. He rarely does, not when there’s so much kissing and touching and loving before Jack even starts going down on him. Eric wants it to last, but he’s only human. He can’t help how strongly he reacts, especially not when he knows what’s coming next. Besides him, that is.

Jack takes Eric deep, holding him there with a tight fist and perfect suction. He works and works, not pausing for a second, and he makes such a stunning picture of broad shoulders and dark hair and sweaty skin and long lashes and taut muscles and pink lips that Eric can’t keep his body under control. With a cry, he spills over fast, too fast, so much faster than he wants to because the feeling and wet-eager sound of Jack’s mouth on him is so hot that he doesn’t want it to end.

But as he’s heaving for breath and shuddering through the aftershocks in the gentling haven of Jack's mouth, Eric’s heart starts to race even faster. Because as much as he loves Jack blowing him what comes afterwards makes his heart swell even more.

“Sweetpea,” Bitty says, his voice so thick he hardly recognizes it. He’s blind with pleasure, but his hands flutter over Jack’s shoulders, fingers shaking as they try to pull this darling man close.

Jack moans in reply as he licks at Eric until his orgasm has passed, like it’s a competition to coax out just one more tremor than he ever has before, and then - like he does almost every single time - he surges upward, his dick hard and full and slick, every inch of him straining and desperate as he leans over Eric, his face bent to Eric’s shoulder and his blue eyes open wide.

“Bits,” he pleads. “Bud.”

“It’s all right, honey.” And Eric has to do nothing else but pet Jack’s skin and watch as Jack jerks his dick hard and fast until it’s leaking over Eric’s stomach. He just has to lie there, drinking in this gorgeous specimen of a professional athlete he’s lucky enough to be loved by, and let Jack look at him and mouth his neck and jerk off without a single bit of the grace he shows on the ice because he’s too damn hot from sucking Eric’s dick that he can’t wait a moment longer.

It’s not the only way they have sex - there are also slow touches, fast fucking, lazy mornings in the shower and quick handjobs at night - but this kind of moment is Eric’s favorite, this right here, when this boy he loves is so hot for him, so gone for him, so in love with him, so in love with loving him that he can’t wait to come.

“Bits,” Jack says more desperately, kissing his chest and then back up again to his throat. “You’re so - Look at you - “ His hand is working so fast his dick is red and wet, a blur within the grip of his fingers.

“Bits,” he says again, his abs tightening like he’s a vision cut from stone. He moans out the word like his very arousal hurts. Like Jack wants him so much he can’t bear it. Like Jack needs him in the very same deep and visceral way Eric needs him back.

“I love seeing you like this,” Eric says, and Jack shakes under his touch. His muscles are taut, his skin flushed and damp, and he begins to shudder hard enough to rock Eric on the bed.

“There you go,” Eric coos, his heart soaring and his fingers in Jack's sweat-soaked hair, as Jack finally grunts and comes in hot splashes across Eric’s stomach. It makes Eric flush with pleasure again, that spatter of release striking his skin, proving that it’s all real. Proving this is them, not his imagination, not his heartbreaking fantasies of years past, but real and sticky and honest and them. “There you go.”

Jack collapses against him, half-crushing him in a way that makes Eric feel fond beyond words. That solidity is more realness. It’s _Jack_. Jack, who once loomed so large in Eric’s world that he didn’t seem human and who now is sharing the most human parts of himself.

Jack’s hands are clumsy on Eric’s skin, his mouth pressing vague kisses to his jaw. “I love you,” he murmurs a few minutes later when his breathing steadies.

Eric can finally feel his toes again after his own orgasm, so he takes it upon himself to wipe them both off before he wraps himself around Jack's solid body. Jack is sweaty and strong, a bit awkwardly big to hold, real in every way. “I love you too, Mr. Zimmermann,“ he says. He kisses Jack's shoulder and curls his arm over his broad chest.

“So much, Bits,” Jack breathes, relaxing against him, sounding drowsy and content. He’s as hot as an oven and just as comforting to Eric. “I need you to know that. I need you to.”

Eric kisses his shoulder again and chuckles to himself. This boy. This ridiculous, hard-headed, soft-hearted, love-filled boy. “Sweetpea, don’t you fret. Of course I know. You always, always show me.”


End file.
